Memories Led to You
by MysticIce24
Summary: {OOC Characters / OOC Vampires / Canon & Non Canon Couples}Growing up, Bella has always believe in reincarnation. Why not? She could remember all her past lives. When a tragedy in Phoenix forces her back to Forks to live with her father, she meets up with a person from her past. Life for her takes a unique turn.
1. Chapter 1

For the past year I have been working 40 hours and taking 15 or more units at school. I have no clue where I left off in my other stories, so am re-reading them to figure it out. Once I've done that and figured things out, I'll start posting again. Until then, they are on hiatus.

I will try to translate anything unfamiliar, but if I forget something, feel free to ask about it. Ideas and suggestions are always appreciated. I LOVE reviews, but LOVE LOVE readers more. I firmly believe in critization for improvement. So, don't hesitate to critique my work. I can't improve my writing if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

I will be taking some creative liberty with a few things.

* * *

Memories Led to You

by MysticIce24

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! How cliché is that? Dear diary. Oh well, too late now, it's already written and in pen._

_It's been a month. Tomorrow I start school. No more home studies, as nice as they've been. I've moved back to Forks, WA and in with Charlie. No more sunny Phoenix. No more brown. It's mostly green here. Though, right now it's all covered in white. It's not that I dislike the cold. I've lived comfortably in it before. It's just… The warmth of Phoenix always reminded me of the days when I would bask in the sun on the shores of the Nile. Arizona reminded me of the deserts that surrounded the Sultan's palace; the warmth of Arabia. The sun, despite my fair skin, calls to me. The cold… Not so much._

_What choice do I have though? I have nowhere else I can go now. I have to live with Charlie and Charlie resides in Forks, the rainiest place in the continental USA. I can expect cloud cover nearly every day of the year and rain for a great majority of it._

_The dreams have become more frequent since I came to Forks. I blame it on all the changes that have been happening in my life. I can't push it all to the back of my mind. Last night I dreamt of the _hanamachi._ I dreamt of my death. It was winter and I stood on a bridge looking across the pond at the snow that was covering the _hanamachi. _ In fact, were I to look out my window now, I would see a sight so very similar. Sparkling snow in the fading light of day, just like on that fateful day._

_Vampire. My death had been at the hands of a vampire. I knew I wasn't going crazy. In my dream, like on that day, I'd was walking to Onee-san's _okiya_. I was halfway between my _okiya _and hers. He came out of nowhere; a blur. I didn't even think ot scream. He took me out of town to a shack somewhere. I screamed then, I know I did, before he silenced me. The bite… So painful. Carlisle heard me. He… He rescued me. Tried to save me, but I was too far gone. I never knew what happed to Carlisle or the vampire responsible for my death. My last sight, I remember, was a last ray of setting sun shining through the dilapidated roof onto Carlisle. I spoke and he laughed. He always had such a musical laugh. What had I said? _Anata wa yuki no yō ni kagayaki. _You sparkle like the snow._

_I had been Geisha then. A Geisha to an _okiya _in a _hanamachi _in Asakusa in Tokyo. Onee-san had named me Umeko, "plum blossom child," when I'd become a _maiko. _I wore such beautiful kimono. I remember I playing the shimasen. I wonder where mine is packed… I should find it and start playing again. I haven't played at all in the last month. How long has it been since I was Geisha? World War 1 hadn't even started. At least a century then. So long ago, yet the most recent life. I wonder how much the _hanamachi _has changed in the last decades? With the wartime bombing, probably a great deal. The _okiya _is probably gone._

_How many lives can I remember? Consort to a Pharaoh – the only life in which I bore a child. Priestess to the Goddess Athena. A favorite of a Sultan – how luxurious harem life was. A cat – the most baffling. Commoner during the reign of Henry VIII. A lady at court sometime in the 1700s. I know there are some more in there. Is it normal to remember past lives with such clarity? I mean, it's not as though I can recall everything, but I remember so much. I know I spent all my other lives dying childless. I remember the vampire attack. I remember when as the consort to the Pharaoh, my son and I were murdered. I remember meeting Carlisle in another life. Italy. I saw him in Italy. Volterra, I THINK. I think in England in the 1700s as well. Or was it France? I remember meeting him before Japan._

_Right now, staring at the snow, I miss being Umeko. I miss Onee-san. I miss Okaa-san. I miss Renee. I miss Phil. I miss the lives I've lost and left behind. Sometimes I hate being able to remember._

_-Bella_

* * *

Hanamachi - A district in which Geisha and courtasans live and work in Japan

Okiya - A house in which Geisha and Maiko live in for the length of their career or contract as Geisha

Maiko - An apprentice Geisha

Geisha - A performing artist who sells her art skills not her body, a little hard to explain

Onee-san - A respectful term for Sister

Okaa-san - A respectful term for Mother

Anata wa yuki no yō ni kagayaki. - You sparkle like the snow.

Asakusa, Tokyo, Japan - Tokyo's oldest Geisha district


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimer of not being SM and all that jazz.

Regardless of translations within the chapter itself, I will always try to remember to put the translations at the end.

Beta Replace: 6 May 2013 by Xo Bella Italiana oX - She did a wonderful job and I'm thrilled with the results. I'm looking forward to working with her!

* * *

Chapter 1

**(?POV)**

"Change is coming our way."

"Well aren't you little Miss Cryptic? Care to elaborate?"

"Only with Edward."

"You don't have much of a choice there."

"Is it good change or bad, dear?"

"Mmmm… Good. _Definitely_ good. Mostly for Jasper."

"Where is Jasper?"

"Probably off sulking – OW!"

"Emmett McCarty!"

"Sorry."

"Alice, dear, can you give us a when?"

"No. I just see it coming."

"There's Jasper!"

"What's going on?"

"Miss Cryptic says that change is coming our way. Apparently to your benefit."

"Really?"

"Yep! Totally to your benefit! Come on! We don't want to be late for class!"

**(BPOV)**

At some point during the night, it had started to rain and the soft pitter-patter of the drops against the house greeted me after I shut the annoying beeping of my alarm clock off.

With a groan, I rolled onto my back, remembering that I started school today. I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling for several minutes, listening to the sounds of the rain before finally getting up and ready for the day.

Generally, I enjoyed school and learning new things, but this morning I couldn't find it in myself to care. Maybe it was because of everything that had happened in the last couple of months, or maybe it was my nerves at starting as a new student in such a small town midway through the school year. Whatever the reason, I found myself dragging a little as I got ready.

Reaching into my top drawer, I grabbed the first bra and pair of panties I saw, not caring that they didn't match, and put them on. I was the only one who'd know, so what did it matter? I pulled on a pair of jeans over them and a random T-shirt, which turned out to be solid black. _Eh, I matched_.

A pair of white socks and black tennis shoes later, I ran a brush through my hair and deemed myself ready to face the day. I grabbed my backpack before leaving my room and headed downstairs, barely managing to avoid tripping on the bottom step.

A quick glance at the clock told me that I still had time for breakfast, even after all the dilly-dallying upstairs, but the butterflies flapping around in my stomach had other ideas, so I opted to toss a couple granola bars into my bag for later.

Knowing that there was no point in hanging around the house, I decided to get going. The way that I saw it, the sooner I got the day started, the faster it would be over, hopefully. I went back into the hallway and slid my raincoat on, situating it on my shoulders. I made sure that I had everything I needed before leaving the house, locking the door behind me and hiding the key back in the eaves.

Charlie had purchased his friend Billy's old pickup truck for me as a surprise when I got here. Billy, being in a wheelchair, couldn't drive anymore and had no use for it. The truck had more than likely been new in the 50's and had a bulbous cab. It was a faded red in color and I'd fallen in love with it at first glance. There were no doubts in my mind that if I were involved in a crash, my truck would come out the victor with only minor dings and scratches with little to no injuries to those in the cab - not that I was eager to test that theory. Honestly, I could've cared less about what kind of vehicle Charlie purchased me or what it looked like, as long as it meant I didn't have to ride to school in the cruiser. _That would have been embarrassing enough._

I opened the driver's door as I tossed my backpack on the passenger's seat before climbing in. The rain made my grip a little iffy, causing me to almost fall as I got in. And here I'd been thanking the Gods for melting the ice and I nearly fall getting into my truck. _Lovely._

Chuckling at myself, I pulled the door shut, smelling the peppermint and stale tobacco scent that lingered inside the cab. My coordination issues were one of two things I knew I'd carried with me through the centuries. The other being my brown eyes. It amazed me at times that I hadn't fallen off my _okobo_ more often.

I glanced over to Charlie's parking spot, wishing he were here to wish me good luck for the day. We didn't talk much and weren't very affectionate, but I could've used some encouragement from him. He had work though and I understood that; really, I did.

The rain had turned into a drizzle, making the roar of the engine loud in the relative quiet of the morning, startling me. _Great._ If everyone didn't already know that I was the new kid, this truck certainly would announce my presence loud and clear. Oh well, a small price to pay to have my own wheels.

I found the school exactly where Charlie had said it would be, right off the main highway, after nearly driving past it. Had there not been a large sign proclaiming the group of buildings to be Forks High School, I would have assumed them to be a bunch of office buildings.

I found parking in front of the school, figuring I'd find the student parking after I checked in. I got out of the truck, butterflies again taking up residence in my stomach, making me glad that I'd skipped breakfast.

Pulling the hood of my raincoat up in an attempt to keep my hair dry, I made my way up the path and into the administrative building, enjoying the blast of warm air that hit me the moment I opened the door.

"Umm… hi," I spoke, after standing awkwardly for a few moments, to the elderly woman behind the front desk.

She looked up at me, pausing in her paperwork. "Oh! Good morning, dear. What can I do for you?" she smiled kindly, setting the papers she held aside and adjusting her spectacles.

"I'm Isabella - Uh, Bella. Bella Swan. I transferred here?" I told her, my nerves causing my sentence to come out as a question. The woman continued smiling, but started shuffling papers around. I watched her, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth and biting on it.

"Yes, yes, Charlie's daughter. Such a sweet man. He came by the other day and said you'd be coming. Ah! Here it is!" she triumphantly held up a file for a second, setting it down in front of her and pulling out some papers. "Here's your class schedule and a map of the school. Have the teachers sign this slip and hand it to me at the end of the day. I'm Mrs. Cope."

"Thanks," I smiled shyly at her, taking the papers.

"Have a good day, dear."

I gave her a small wave before leaving the warmth of the office and heading back to my truck. The engine roared to life once more, a little less startling since I'd been expecting the noise.

More students had started arriving and I followed them to the student parking lot, examining their cars as I drove in. The newest car present was a silver Volvo, so my truck thankfully didn't stand out, other than to announce me as the 'new student'.

I found a spot near the entrance, hoping that I'd be able to make a quick get away after school if I needed.

I cut the engine, picking up my schedule and looking it over. I had History first, followed by English, trig, free study, lunch, Biology, and gym. Charlie must've been able to waive the language requirement with the Japanese classes I'd been taking at Phoenix Community. History wasn't an issue. I loved English, so no issues there either. My old essays might come in handy. Trig and Bio didn't bother me; I'd been in advanced classes for both in Phoenix. Gym, however… Now that would be an issue. Why couldn't Forks be like Phoenix and require only two years of gym? Lack of coordination and gym do not mix, just like oil and water.

I dug around in my bag for a pen, pulling it out to circle the buildings where my classes were located. I spent the next few minutes planning out my routes between classes before snagging my backpack and getting out of the truck. Taking a deep breath, I took a moment to get my bearings on the map and then started heading off in the direction of building six.

"You're new," a male voice commented, coming up beside me. I stopped walking to look at him, seeing he wore jeans and a bulky yellow raincoat. He had dirty blonde hair that curled about his head and baby blue eyes. Given that I stood only five foot four, it didn't surprise me that I had to look up at him.

"Yep. New, that's me." I replied, trying to hold back my annoyance. I'd been expecting this. After all, I _was_ the shiny new toy around here. I was bound to attract attention and have to answer questions.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton. What's your first class?"

"Uh, history with Mr. Mason; building six." I told him, biting my bottom lip.

"I'll walk you. I have trig in building five." He responded and started off in the direction we were headed.

"Thanks."

"Isabella Swan, right? The Chief's daughter."

"Bella. I like Bella." I corrected him.

"How you liking Forks? Been in town long?" Mike continued his questioning and I prayed that we'd get to our buildings soon. I didn't want to answer questions about myself.

"Forks isn't bad, and no, I haven't been here long." I told him, trying not to think of why I'd come in the first place and sighing internally with relief when he didn't say anything else, instead stopping in front of a building with a large number six on it.

"This is you. See ya later!" He waved and headed off.

Squaring my shoulders, I took another deep breath and looked at the building for a few moments. _Here went nothing…_

Once inside, it didn't take me long to find the correct classroom. I entered, walking over to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Mr. Mason? I'm Bella Swan."

"Yes, I was told that the Chief's daughter would be joining us today." He remarked, taking the slip and signing it before handing it back. "Take any free seat."

I nodded politely and headed to a seat in the back. There are times when it stinks to be the daughter of the Chief of Police in a small town and this classified as one of them. Everyone knew of me and despite the fact that I picked a seat in the back, they still managed to stare at me.

I jumped when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I'd been so engrossed in the material that I'd lost track of the time.

After gathering my things, I made my way out into the hallway, standing by the wall to examine the map to see where I needed to go for English.

"Hey! I'm Jessica. You must be Isabella. What's your next class?"

I blinked, looking up, seeing Jessica standing in front of me. She stood a couple inches taller than I did, but her massive brown curly hair made it appear as though she were even taller. She had rather tanned skin, making me think she used a tanning lotion or went to a salon, since Forks didn't get that much sun. Her hazel eyes were gazing at me expectantly.

"Bella, actually. And, English."

"Perfect! I'm heading there, too. I'll walk with you!" she exclaimed, heading off, clearly expecting me to follow.

I watched her, debating my choices – follow or find my own way. Making my decision, I followed, hurrying to catch up to her and listened to her chatter her mouth off. Every so often, I'd check to see if she was chewing gum. I kept expecting her to pop a bubble.

We entered the classroom and Jessica headed off to her desk while I walked over to the teacher to get my slip signed. She signed the paper, handing it back to me with a syllabus and then directed me to any free seat. Jessica waved me over to sit next to her and I mentally shrugged, figuring what the heck. I sat down, reviewing the syllabus and noticing that I'd already read every book listed. My old essays definitely might come in handy. _Cha-ching._

The rest of the morning passed quickly. It turned out that Jessica also had trig with me, which allowed me to follow her to class and sit next to her again. There didn't seem to be any reason not to. Currently I found myself following behind Jessica, who'd found me exiting the library from my free study period, and Mike, along with a few other students who they claimed as friends – two girls and two boys.

One girl was the same height as Jessica's hair, with beach blonde hair and brown eyes. Like Jessica she possessed a tan. She had a nasally voice and kept looking down her nose at me. The other girl was a few inches taller with long black hair and brown gazes that gazed at me from behind glasses. She didn't speak much and had an olive complexion. I found myself liking her instantly. One of the boys had a pimply complexion and greasy black hair that hung down to his shoulders. I'd yet to get a good look at his face. The last person in our group had blonde hair a few shades darker than the nasally girl's hair and green eyes. I couldn't remember any of their names.

"So, you're from Phoenix, huh?" nasally girl commented as we made our way into the cafeteria.

"Yeah."

"You're awfully pale," she continued, looking me up and down.

I got behind her in the lunch line, wishing I were in Phoenix right now, away from this annoying person.

"I must be allergic to sunlight," I quipped, getting an apple and lemonade for lunch before following Jessica, who'd started giggling at my comment, to a table.

I hadn't had any friends in Phoenix, mostly keeping to myself, but I still missed being there. I wanted to be where things were familiar. I ignored the conversations going on around me at the table, opting to look around the cafeteria. Snippets of past memories hit me, as though I'd done this before, but I couldn't recall when, if I had, and didn't care enough to pull forth the memories. As I kept gazing around, my eyes were pulled to five in humanly beautiful people.

Their beauty wasn't the only thing causing them to stand out. All five wore clothes better suited to the runway. From what I'd see of the students here, most seemed to have clothes that probably came from Target or Wal-Mart.

Tilting my head to the side, I pondered them. There were three boys and two girls, each having skin paler than mine, making it seem as though they'd never seen the light of day.

One boy had wild, curly dark brown hair and muscles to spare. He was huge and I could very well imagine that he was built like a brick wall. The table he sat at with his friends seemed too small for him. Next to him sat a girl with blonde hair that fell down her back to her waist in waves. From the back she looked to be quite fit and gave me the distinct feeling that when I saw her from the front, she'd look like she belonged on the runway as a supermodel. A boy with messy bronze hair that said he'd either just gotten up or had just gotten laid came next. He lacked the muscles of the first boy, but I couldn't consider him lanky like the third boy either. He fell somewhere between the two. Leaning against him was a shorter girl with raven black hair styled into spikes, artistically and tastefully done. The last person at the table was the lanky boy, who had shaggy honey blonde hair that fell about his chin. Something about him seemed very familiar to me, as though I'd seen him before.

There were trays of food on the table, but none of them appeared to be eating, which seemed strange. If they weren't hungry, why get lunch? They could've easily have sat there with nothing and not raised suspicions. Those faces I could see appeared bored.

Curiosity got the better of me and I turned towards Jessica. "Who are they?" I pointed to the table with my chin, a memory of Carlisle popping into my mind. Something about them reminded me of him. Would they sparkle like the snow as he had? I could recall perfectly how Carlisle's skin had appeared in the sun, glittering like the millions of crystals making up the snow on the ground.

"Huh?" Jessica looked over to where I indicated. "Oh, them. That's the Cullen family.

Though, really, only one is a Cullen. They live outside town somewhere. Moved down here from Alaska a couple years ago."

She sounded bitter and I turned my gaze to her, hoping it would encourage her to continue. The nasally girl, who I'd learned went by the name Lauren, picked up the conversation instead. "They're all together; like together, together. Really. Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen are a couple, as are Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty."

"Who's who?"

"Rosalie is the blonde and Alice is the other one," Jessica responded. "Emmett's got the curly hair, Edward the bed head, and Jasper the shaggy hair."

"Apparently, Dr. Cullen married Edward's older sister, who took him in when their parents died a few years ago. Rosalie and Jasper are siblings and Edward's cousins, they came too since their parents died at the same time. No one knows how Alice or Emmett fit in; probably adopted." Lauren supplied, looking over at the table we were discussing for a moment.

"The Cullen's are weird," Mike commented pointlessly, biting into his pizza. He didn't elaborate further and I didn't care enough to ask.

"Jasper's too good for anyone here. He's never dated any of the girls. Apparently we don't meet expectations or something." Jessica spoke, clearly bitter about this, as Lauren started nodding her agreement. It sounded as though they'd both tried dating him without success.

"Dr. Cullen?" I inquired, wondering if he worked in Forks or elsewhere.

"Yep. Town doctor," Jessica told me. "And really hot, too. Wish he were single."

Given my clumsiness, I'd probably be meeting him at some point.

Nothing more was said about the Cullens and I spent the rest of my lunch pondering them, trying to figure out why they interested me so. At one point, Alice stood up, looking to be about my height in her heels, picked up her tray and danced over to the garbage can, disposing of her food before setting the try aside and leaving.

The bell rang a moment later and as I gathered my things, I missed the rest of the family leaving. Angela, the shy girl, had biology with me and we walked to class together. She seemed really sweet and I hoped I had a chance to get to know her better.

"You must be Isabella Swan," the teacher said as I walked into the class. "I'm Mr. Banner."

"Bella. I prefer Bella," I answered automatically, handing him my sheet to sign.

"Sit next to Edward." Mr. Banner told me, pointing towards an empty seat next to the aforementioned person.

I nodded, turning around and heading towards the seat, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. As I got closer to the lab table, I glanced up, briefly seeing one of the Cullen boys before his eyes caught my attention.

His eyes… I'd seen eyes like his before. Eyes that were as black as a starless night.

_His eyes were black, like the night without any lights and the same color as his hair._

Eyes that you could see your death in. Death eyes. Soulless eyes. I stopped walking, unable to pull myself away from his gaze, falling into it.

_As I gazed into his eyes, I saw my death. I wouldn't be escaping. Not alive._

Fear paralyzed me, preventing me from moving physically. Memories bombarded me. My vision clouded over and I no longer stood in the biology lab.

_I thought his skin should be red, like a demon, but it was as white as the snow I knew lay outside. He didn't look to be very strong, but I knew otherwise. He'd easily carried me while running. I knew without a doubt that if he wanted he could snap my neck._

I looked around, needing an escape, seeing a world that belonged to another time and place. A time long gone from this world.

_He'd brought me to a small, deserted house that was falling apart. I hadn't even seen him! One moment I'd been standing on the bridge gazing at the snow around the pond and the next I was flying through the streets, everything a blur._

"いいえ、いいえ、" (**No, no,)** I whispered, starting to back away. Terror gripped my insides.

_I started crawling backwards, trying to get away. There had to be an exit! There had to be a way out! He said something, but I couldn't understand it._

An exit! I needed an exit! There had to be a way out of here! Where?

_A door! There! Behind him! How to get away? There had to be a way to escape!_

My breathing picked up and I could feel my chest heaving with every breath I took. Air! I needed air! Calm. If I stayed calm maybe I could escape. Maybe I could get away!

_He stood still, watching me for a few minutes before laughing, the sound musical and in stark contrast to how menacing he appeared._

"いいえ、" I whispered once more, pleadingly, hoping maybe, just maybe, I could convince him to let me go. "私をころさないでください…" (**_Please don't kill me…)_**

_He laughed in response, though, I don't know if he even understood me, quickly __blurring over to where I now sat, pulling me up against his chest, his mouth going to my neck. I tried struggling, attempting to break free, but I couldn't._ _He was too strong and I was trapped._

"いいええええええええ!" I screamed, feeling the teeth pierce my skin. How could such a demon have such inhumanly beautiful skin? So pale and beautiful…

_I felt my life draining away, my eyes drifting closed. A new voice. Struggling to breathe. Trying to stay conscious. Blinking my eyes open. An angel. Hair like the sun, eyes like topaz. Safe, even if the angel had the same skin. I knew him. I'd met him before. He was safety. I could trust him. Carlisle._

"Car-" I attempted to say his name, but something prevented me.

_"__はなせない、__"_**(Don't speak.)** _He blurred away. I felt him doing something to my neck and the wetness there suddenly disappeared. I knew though. His work would be pointless. He couldn't save me. His words confirmed my scattered thoughts. _

_"__ごめんなさい。私はなにもすろことができない。私は。。。__" _**(I'm sorry. I can do nothing. I…)**

A random ray of sun shone through the window and onto the floor, but I saw it shining through a dilapidated roof and onto Carlisle.

_"__あなたはゆきのようにかがやき__," _**(You sparkle like the snow.)** _His musical laugh was the last thing I heard as my life went out._

My vision went black. I felt my head hitting something as I fell to the ground.

* * *

いいえ - Iie - No

私をころさないでください - Watashi wo korosanaide kudasai... - Please don't kill me

_はなせない - _Hanasenai - Don't speak

_ごめんなさい;私はなにもすろことができない;私は; - _Gomen nasai. Watashi wa nani mo suro koto ga dekinai. Watashi wa - I'm sorry. I can do nothing. I...

_あなたはゆきのようにかがやき - _Anata wa yuki no yō ni kagayaki - You sparkle like the snow


	3. Chapter 3

Usual disclaimer of not being SM and all that jazz.

Regardless of translations within the chapter itself, I will always try to remember to put the translations at the end.

So, my vampires are a mixture of Twilight, Christine Feehan, and my own invention.

Beta Replace: 8 May 2013 by Xo Bella Italiana oX

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(EPOV)**

The entire class sat staring at the girl now lying prone near Edward's feet. One moment she'd been walking towards him to take the empty seat at the lab table, and the next, she'd abruptly stopped, staring at him for several seconds before speaking in another language – an Asian one, if Edward wasn't mistaken – and then fainting, hitting her head on the table on her way down.

"What happened?" Mr. Banner inquired, rushing over to the girl and kneeling next to her. "Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't know, sir," Edward answered honestly. He didn't know what had happened. He hadn't been able to get a read on her mind. He didn't know what she had been thinking.

Mr. Banner examined her for a moment before looking up at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, take her to the nurse."

Edward had no desire to go anywhere with this new girl alone. Seconds after she'd entered the classroom, a gust of warm air had blown her scent in Edward's direction, sending his incisors pulsing. She smelled divine and he was willing to bet that her blood tasted as sweet as it smelled. In those few seconds she had stood staring at him, he'd gone over every option he could think of to get her alone to kill her, allowing him the chance to taste the blood flowing through her veins. He currently held onto his control by a thread and Banner wanted him to be alone with her?

"Mike should do it," Edward responded, hearing Mike wonder why Edward would volunteer him and his joy at the possibility of being alone with Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, I told you to do it and you will," Mr. Banner chastised him, standing up and causing Mike to spew profanities internally.

"Yes, Sir," Edward snapped, gathering up his bag and the new girl's – Bella's – bag before lifting her into his arms. The temptation to bite her increased as he left the classroom, entering the hallway. There were no witnesses to see him wander off with her into the forest. He could drain her and hide the body and none would be the wiser. Wrong. He'd be suspected since Banner had sent him off to the nurse with her. He growled low in his chest, his frustration increasing.

_Edward…_ Alice's musical voice drifted through his mind as he stepped out of the building. _I saw you taking her to the forest instead of the nurse._

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. With Alice here, the risk of him hurting Bella lowered, though he could easily overpower Alice if he wanted.

_You won't, Edward._ Alice continued speaking through their private mental path, helping to sooth him. _What happened?_

_She fainted, hitting her head on the table._ Edward responded, using the intimate connection with his mate to help soothe his beast, and walking off in the direction of the nurse's office.

_This is pointless. They're just going to send her to the hospital._ Alice took Bella's bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

_Should I detour to the car?_

_No. It'll be questioned._

Edward nodded, walking into the Administration building.

"Oh my! What happened?" Mrs. Cope exclaimed, hurrying over to Edward.

"She fainted in Biology, hitting her head," Edward answered, passing Mrs. Cope and entering the nurse's office. He could hear Alice standing outside the building.

Edward laid Bella on one of the beds for the nurse to examine, stepping back, wanting to leave the room. Wanting to get away from her intoxicating scent. The more he was around her the more he wanted to bite her.

_You won't, Edward._

"She needs to go to the hospital," the nurse finally spoke. "She's got a nasty gash that should be examined. She could have a concussion."

Edward didn't say a word, simply moved to pick Bella back up and head outside to his car, Alice trailing behind him. He could hear the nurse thinking that they should call an ambulance or the Police Chief, but decided not to since Edward was related to one of the town's doctors. Luckily, she decided this before the bleeding gash on Bella's head distracted him. How tempting it was to bend down and lick the wound, sealing it shut and getting to taste her at the same time.

"Edward, don't," Alice whispered from the backseat where she held Bella as Edward drove. "Go. I'll get her to Carlisle."

Alice exited the car with Bella and Bella's school bag, setting her on the ground as Edward drove off.

**(APOV)**

My mate would be in trouble with me when he returned. Sometimes he could be such an idiot. He would have to get use to Bella's scent, since the girl would be a part of their future. Of all their futures. Alice didn't know how yet, that part of the vision was blurry, but she knew it to be true.

Turning towards the hospital entrance, Alice started yelling for help. Two male nurses came running out, too focused on the girl laying prone on the ground than how she came to be there with Alice and why she hadn't been brought inside.

"What happened?" one asked, checking Bella's vitals, while the other ran back inside for a stretcher.

"She fainted in Biology, hitting her head," Alice informed him, watching as the other nurse returned and they transferred Bella onto the gurney and started pushing her inside. Alice followed, saying, "Dr. Cullen is her primary!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the first replied as Alice dashed off in the direction of Carlisle's office.

"Alice! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" Carlisle asked, standing up and hurrying over to her.

"Chief Swan's daughter is in the ER. I named you as her primary. She fainted in Biology and hit her head and the nurse sent her here because of the gash and the fact she might have a concussion," Alice rushed out at vampire speed, yelling the last part as Carlisle had already hurried out of his office. Sighing, Alice went after him, calling the police department.

"Forks PD. How-" the receptionist started, but Alice interrupted her.

"Chief Swan, please. It's about his daughter."

The receptionist said nothing more, but Alice heard the tell tale click that she was being transferred.

A couple seconds later Charlie picked up the line. "Chief Swan."

"Chief, this is Alice Brandon, Dr. Cullen's daughter." Alice introduced herself, though she was pretty sure Charlie knew. But it never hurt to be polite.

"Ms. Brandon, Patty said this is about my daughter. What happened? Is Bella alright?"

"Bella hurt herself at school. She's in the ER right now. My father-" the phone clicked off before Alice finished, irritating her some that no one was letting her finish, but knowing it was understandable. Charlie would be here soon and Carlisle would fill him in when he arrived.

Shrugging, and curious about the girl that would be her best friend, Alice danced off in search of Bella.

(BPOV)

An annoying beeping noise registered first as I slowly woke up. Thinking it to be my alarm, I reached out trying to shut it off. Oddly, I couldn't find the alarm and the beeping continued. Carefully I opened my eyes, seeing a white ceiling. A white ceiling I knew didn't belong in my room. I wasn't in my room. The beeping kept going. If I wasn't at home, that would explain the reason I couldn't find the alarm clock, but didn't tell me where I was. Turning my head to the left I saw equipment, one of which I knew to be responsible for the incessant beeping noise, and my father talking to a man I knew all too well. Carlisle.

I looked back up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what had happened. I'd seen eyes of death and been thrown into memories of Umeko. Then darkness. I must have fainted. But, if I'd fainted, why was I in the hospital? Why didn't they just use smelling salts?

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, causing me to look back at him as he realized I'd woken up.

"Why? Wha-" I paused, clearing my throat and shaking my head slightly to clear it, wincing at the pain. "What happened?"

Charlie rushed over to me, speaking at the same time. "You fainted in Biology, hitting your head."

Oh. That's right. I remembered now. Now it made sense why I was here. It felt like I'd hit my head pretty hard.

"You don't have a concussion, but you do have a nasty gash on your head that had to be stitched up. Overall, you'll be fine. I'll release you in a couple hours. I'd like to monitor you for a little bit longer," Carlisle stated, walking up to my right side and checking me over. I'd forgotten how musical his voice sounded.

The pixie girl – Alice, Lauren had said her name was Alice – stood at the foot of my bed. She gave me a smile and wave as I examined her quizzically. I returned the smile, wondering what Carlisle was doing in Forks.

"I don't- Who?" I got out, my throat feeling very dry and my head still a little fuzzy. Did they have me on drugs?

"Oh! I'm Dr. Cullen, Alice's father," Carlisle introduced himself, causing my eyes to widen in shock. He was Dr. Cullen? Carlisle? It suddenly dawned on me that in all our meetings I had never heard his last name. For some reason, it had never seemed important.

"Ch- Dad, can I get a hot tea?" I asked, turning towards Charlie to look at him. I wanted him out of the room. What I had to say to Carlisle, I didn't want to say around Charlie. He'd probably think I was mental and have me committed.

"Sure," Charlie leaned down and surprised us both by kissing my forehead in a rare occurrence of affection before leaving.

My attention went right back to Carlisle, who looked the exact same as he had on the day Umeko died. In fact, he hadn't changed in any way from the day I very first met him.

"あなたはまだゆきのようにかがやきません。" **_Do you still sparkle like the snow?_** I inquired, looking into his eyes, seeing the brief moment of shock before he masked his features.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," he replied calmly and I knew it for a lie.

"はい。あなたはわかります," I countered, calling his bluff. He raised a single eyebrow, causing me to laugh quietly. "いっしょにこんばんにあいませんか。" **_Shall we meet tonight?_**

He answered with a quick nod a moment before Charlie reentered the room carrying a Styrofoam cup. I took it from him, smiling, letting the heat of the tea inside soothe my dry throat. Alice remained at the end of the bed, staring at me with a puzzled expression. She had the same color eyes as Carlisle, making me wonder if they truly were related by blood and Alice wasn't adopted as gossip said. She had a delicate, upturned nose and a heart shaped face. The more I gazed at her, the more she reminded me of a sculpture, so perfect and flawless. Why wasn't she a model? She'd make a killing on the runway.

"How much longer till Bella can leave, Dr. Cullen?" Charlie's voice pulled me out of my musings.

"A couple hours. As I said, I want to monitor her a little bit longer," Carlisle answered, looking at my father. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, biting it.

"Chief, if you need to get back to the station, I'd be happy to take Bella home," Alice volunteered. I could see my dad pondering the suggestion. I wanted to talk to Carlisle, if I could, and Alice intrigued me. I wouldn't mind getting to know her.

"Dad, I'll be fine. Go back to the station. This gives me a chance to get to know Alice and maybe make a friend?" I pushed him, knowing my lack of friends in Phoenix had bothered him.

"Alright, Bells," he relented easily, smiling down at me. "I'll bring home pizza for dinner."

I watched as he left the room, leaving me with Carlisle and Alice.

"I need to return to duty," Carlisle inclined his head my way, moving to leave the room.

"なんじにあいましょうか." **_What time should we meet?_** I blurted out before he could leave. I needed to know. Alice kept looking back and forth between the two of us like we'd grown additional heads.

"ごご９じあいましょう." **_Nine p.m_**. With those final words, Carlisle left the room, shutting the door behind him. I had to assume he'd be coming to my house, as nothing had been said about where we were going to meet. What was he doing here? And, what had happened to him in the last several years?

"I learned something new. I thought I knew every language my family spoke, but I had no idea Carlisle spoke an Asian language," Alice mused staring at the closed door.

"Japanese," I told her, closing my eyes. My life had definitely become rather interesting in the last couple of months.

"Hmmmm…"

"You're not in my Biology class."

"No. Edward is. He…" Alice trailed off, seeming unsure of how to continue.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

If she didn't understand what I meant, she showed no sign of it, nor did she ask. Not that I knew what I'd tell her if she had asked.

True to his word, Carlisle released me to go home a couple hours later, ordering me to take it easy. I gave him my agreement, following Alice outside to the silver Volvo I'd seen in the school parking lot this morning, which reminded me that I'd need to get my truck from the school. Charlie would help me with that.

"I'm borrowing Edward's car. Don't be mad, but I took your car keys while you were unconscious. Your truck is at your house," Alice told me as we got into the car. One less thing I had to worry about, then.

"Thank you."

The drive from the hospital to my house took less time than it should've and I suspected Alice hadn't been going the speed limit, but over it. At this point, I couldn't find it in myself to care. I had a splitting headache, which I wanted to take some Aleve for, and a million questions running through my mind. Puzzle pieces were hitting together, begging me to figure out how to piece them together. The answer - I knew - revolved around Umeko's death.

"Do you want to come in?" I queried, politely, getting out of the car.

Alice looked from me to the house and back, appearing to think. "No, thanks. You seem like you're in pain and need to lie down. I don't want to disturb you."

"Okay. Thanks for the ride," I shut the door behind me, hearing her drive off as I headed up the front path. After unlocking the door, I went in, going upstairs. I tossed my backpack in my room, going in search of the Aleve, finding some in the bathroom.

Two pills later, I had changed into a blue tank top and my Cookie Monster sleep pants and laid down on my bed to sleep some, setting the alarm to ensure I didn't miss my meeting with Carlisle.

**…Memories Led to You…**

The annoying beeping woke me awhile later and I shut it off, wondering why I'd set it before remembering Carlisle. I reset the alarm for the next morning and got up, looking outside. Night had fallen and between the leaves of the tree in front of my window, I could see the moon shining brightly in the sky. Glancing at the time, I knew I had a few minutes to dash to the bathroom.

Once I'd finished, I put on a black sweater, heading downstairs. Charlie sat in the living room watching TV, but turned his attention to me when he saw me.

"Bells! What are you doing up? I thought you'd sleep all night."

"I got hungry," I answered truthfully. I really was hungry. I hadn't eaten much all day.

"Pizza's in the fridge."

"Thanks. I think I'll sit outside and eat - fresh air and all that." I told him, going into the kitchen and getting a couple slices of the pepperoni pizza. I didn't bother heating them up, preferring left over pizza cold. I simply put them on a paper towel and went out to the front porch, sitting on the swing. Carlisle arrived a few minutes later.

"Carlisle," I breathed, putting my unfinished pizza on the seat next to me and standing up.

"I have to admit curiosity in how you know me. You react as if we've met before," he spoke, walking up the porch steps silently before leaning against the rail, resting his hands behind him and crossing his ankles.

"I do know you. We've met before. A few times actually." I murmured, sitting back down and looking up at him. His eyes were the color of burnt honey, not the topaz I remembered as Umeko. Elisabeth had seen his eyes this color though. He remained quiet, tilting his head to the side. I held his gaze, watching his face. "About 100 years ago in Japan, a young girl was killed by a vampire. Her name was Umeko. She'd been kidnapped and taken to a – hut - in the forest. As she lay dying, a kind man tried to save her life. The last sight she saw was a ray of setting sun shining down on him, causing his skin to glitter; sparkling like the snow in sunlight. She told him…"

I stopped, staring off behind Carlisle, seeing the picture in my mind, the memories coming forward easily. I didn't see the porch rail or the houses across the street. I didn't see the cars or the road. I saw the hut that Umeko had died in, surrounded by the forests of Japan.

"She told him-"

"あなたはゆきのようにかがやき、" Carlisle breathed, interrupting me.

"You sparkle like the snow." I translated, seeing the shock in his eyes. He remembered.

"How did you know? There was no one else for miles. How could you know?"

"The girl you saved, she was Geisha. Her name, Umeko. 私はうめこです." **_I am Umeko._**

"How? She died. I couldn't save her. You…"

"Reincarnation, Carlisle. Reincarnation."

"It is possible, but I can't imagine that you'd remember your lives."

"I do, though. Every one. Some not so clearly, but they're there. I remember in the early 1700s a girl, Elisabeth, who around 1719 met at court a young man. They became friends, despite the fact that she was a servant. She'd been going about her duties during a party when the man noticed her, even when others didn't. He started talking to her and stayed at court long enough to teach her to read and write before leaving. For years, right up until her death they corresponded, sending each other letters. On her deathbed, he came to see her once more and she gave into his care all the letters he'd sent. She gave those letters to you."

His eyes widened in astonishment. "Are you telling me that… Elisabeth is, was, became…" He seemed flustered, unable to finish speaking.

"Me. You corresponded with me as Elisabeth. Tried saving my life as Umeko. In Italy…" I passed looking up for a moment at the porch ceiling. "Volterra, Italy, during Carnival a girl in a red dress crossed a man's path. He covered her in a red cloak and escorted her out of the city."

"So she wouldn't die."

"Yes. So she wouldn't die. She didn't understand, but trusted your words."

"You?" I nodded, smiling slightly. "Reincarnation," he breathed, shaking his head before turning it to look out over the lawn. I wondered why Charlie hadn't come out, realizing I'd been nearly whispering the entire time. "How many…"

"Quite a few. I don't know the exact count. You've been in nearly every life at least once since Elisabeth. I have a memory of you in France, but I think that was the same life as Italy. The life right after Elisabeth. It wasn't uncommon for me to be reborn almost immediately after death."

"This is… This is astounding," he commented, staring at me.

"You believe me, though?" I questioned, needing to know if he thought I was crazy or not.

"I do. I can't tell you why, but I do."

Something about the way he said it caused the puzzle pieces to start coming together. The vampire. He and Carlisle had similar skin. Edward possessed the vampire's eyes. Alice had Carlisle's eyes. Could it be…? "You're not human."

I stated it as a fact. Carlisle moved too fast for me to see, one moment standing and the next kneeling in front of me, staring intently into my eyes. "What _exactly_ do you remember?"

"Umeko's death. You and the vampire possessed the same skin, but not eyes. Edward has those eyes. Alice has your eyes, when they're topaz. You haven't aged a day since Elisabeth first met you. You are exactly the same, as though you've been carved in stone. If you're a vampire, then reincarnation must be true or have the possibility of truth. You can't believe vampires are the only supernatural being to exist."

He didn't say anything, simple returned to his previous position.

"Umeko. Tell me about her death. What happened to her?"

"I cut your throat to hide the bite marks. Once the sun set I used your scent to return your body to your _okiya_. They buried you. You could visit your grave, if you wanted."

I looked over his shoulder at the moon, nodding. I could go visit many graves, if I desired. There were some lives I wasn't sure had graves to visit, but it wasn't a desire I had. All I'd wanted to know was that Umeko had made it back to the _okiya_. That _Okaa-san _and _Onee-san_ knew I had dead. Carlisle had settled my conscious. They didn't have to spend useless time wondering or searching for me or have to ignore my disappearance all together.

"Thank you."

"Bella, this is highly… highly unusual."

"I know. Are you a vampire, too?" I asked point blank, needing to know. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I needed to know.

"Yes."

"Alice, Edward? The others you claim as children?"

"Yes. Along with my mate, Esme."

"You were always looking for your other half. You asked Elisabeth how she managed to die unmarried."

"I did."

"I wanted my other half. You refused to settle for less and I valued your friendship too much to settle."

"You told me you had once felt him, had felt him a great many times, but had never met him."

"He was a lord at court that time. I couldn't have him. Our social classes prevented it and I refused to be his mistress. All or nothing."

Carlisle was quiet for a bit, staring at the front door. "It's late. Charlie has fallen asleep in front of the TV waiting for you. Alice would like to pick you up for school tomorrow."

"I'll see her then. Goodnight, Carlisle," I stood up, picking up my uneaten pizza and disappeared inside.

* * *

あなたはまだゆきのようにかがやきません - **_Do you still sparkle like the snow?_**

はい。あなたはわかります - **_Yes. You understand._**

いっしょにこんばんにあいませんか - **_Shall we meet tonight?_**

なんじにあいましょうか - **_What time should we meet?_**

ごご９じあいましょう - **_ Nine p.m_**.

あなたはゆきのようにかがやき - **_You sparkle like the snow._**

私はうめこです - **_I am Umeko._**

_Okiya_ - A house in which Geisha and Maiko live in for the length of their career or contract as Geisha

_Okaa-san_ - A respectful term for Mother

_Onee-san_ - A respectful term for Sister


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimer of not being SM and all that jazz.

I will be taking liberties with some of history to achieve what I want. Forewarning!

I know there are those out there who will want to keep straight who is who and when and were Bella lived in the past. I will post a companion piece detailing out lives and update as it pertains to the story.

Beta Replace: 13 May 2013 by Xo Bella Italiana oX

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(BPOV)**

I stepped on the front porch, shutting and locking the door behind me. Turning around I saw the silver Volvo waiting for me in the driveway. I tripped walking to the car, but at least managed to stay upright. I swore at times there were something wrong with my ears, but every doctor Renee had ever taken me to see had said differently.

"You okay?" Alice inquired as I opened the door, getting in and setting my backpack at my feet.

"Yeah. I trip over air," I answered, shaking my head and chuckling as Alice started the car. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

We were quiet for a few minutes before Alice started speaking again. "So, Carlisle says you know that we're not… Human."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Only that we'd have to ask you."

Nothing more was said as Alice pulled into school, parking next to a red convertible.

I looked over at Alice, asking, "Whose car?"

Alice snorted, shaking her head. "Rosalie's. Flashy, isn't it?"

"To say the least," I muttered, grabbing my backpack and getting out. Alice stood at the back of the car, waiting for me.

"Bella, we're all curious. Will you tell us?" she inquired softly, looking at me. Turning my head, I gazed out over the parking lot, not really seeing it and pondering my choices.

"Yes," I finally nodded. "I'll tell you."

"Come over after school?"

"Sure!"

The morning passed quickly, surprisingly, considering I kept dodging questions about why I'd arrived with Alice Brandon; something to do with the Cullens being outcasts, never speaking to others, and my second day. I honestly didn't have a clue what they were getting at. She came across as being a very nice person and I could see us becoming friends at some point.

I left the library, tossing the idea around in my head. Friends; it'd be nice to have some. Angela seemed really nice as well. Quiet. She'd probably make a great friend, too. Jessica and Lauren I could do without. Something about them felt off. Like they were the evil stepsisters in Cinderella. Wait. Would that make me Cinderella, then? New line of thought.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call out and stopped walking, turning to see her skipping over to me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie trailing behind her. "Sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure," I replied, shrugging and eyeing Jasper. Something about him seemed so familiar. He had a good foot on me in height, but stood slightly shorter than Emmett who stood next to him, his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist. I returned my attention to Jasper, tilting my head to the side. He had burnt sienna eyes that I knew should be gray and a perfectly chiseled face. Where had I seen him? When, for that matter? I knew wherever and whenever it had been, it had been Jasper I'd seen, not a relative. He'd been human, too.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice inquired, waving a hand in front of my face and destroying my concentration.

Shaking my head slightly to dissolve the memories threatening to overwhelm me, I looked over at her. "I'm fine. Deep in thought, I guess. Where's Edward?"

"Gone for a few days," Rosalie sneered, glaring down at me. She'd give supermodels everywhere a run for their money with her beauty.

I started walking again, heading towards the cafeteria with Alice keeping pace beside me, systematically going through each life to see if I could figure out where I'd seen Jasper before.

"What do you want for lunch Little Swan?" Emmett smiled, revealing dimples.

"Huh?" I stupidly replied, looking at him blankly. Lunch? Why was he asking about lunch? They didn't eat.

"Lunch? What do you want? I'll get it for you," he repeated, chuckling. Oh.

"Uh, lemonade and apple?" I questioned, unsure of his intentions. Why did he want to get my lunch?

"Sure thing!" he turned, getting into the lunch line as Alice pulled me to their table, sitting me down next to Jasper.

"How's your morning been?" she inquired, crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward.

"Full of gossip. I've been asked more times than I can count about why I had arrived with you this morning."

"Small town. No one has anything better to do than gossip," Rosalie huffed, examining her nails.

"Lunch is served!" Emmett boomed, setting out different dishes in front of everyone. Food I knew would go uneaten. He set a salad, lemonade, and apple in front of me. "Apple didn't seem like much."

"Thanks, Emmett," I smiled up at him, biting into the apple.

Not much more was said by any of us and I spent my time trying to be inconspicuous in examining each of them. There was something about each that struck a chord in me, like it wasn't the first time I was meeting any of them, but with so many lives swirling around my head, it was hard to pin point exactly when and where.

The lunch bell rang at that moment, startling me. I moved to stand up, managing to catch my foot on the chair and falling towards the ground. Before I hit, arms wrapped around my waist, saving me. The memory of warm arms holding me like this before, preventing me from falling flitted through my mind. Once I had my feet under me again, I looked behind me, seeing Jasper.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin'," he drawled in a southern accent before walking off and out of the cafeteria.

The puzzle that was Jasper distracted me so much I managed to sprain my left wrist during PE. At least it got me out of the rest of class, since I had to head over to the nurse's office to have it examined. Walking out of the administration building, I saw Alice waiting for me.

"Bella! What happened?" she exclaimed seeing my bandaged wrist as I neared her.

"I managed to sprain my wrist during PE," I answered, getting in the car. The convertible had already left and I figured the rest of the clan had already headed home.

"Good thing you're coming over. Carlisle can take a look at it."

I leaned back, closing my eyes. My dad was the Chief of Police here, it didn't feel right to condone Alice's speeding. If I didn't see her doing it, I could plead ignorance and not get caught. How many times had Renee told me I was a bad liar?

"We're here," Alice announced and feeling the car come to a stop, I opened my eyes, gazing at the house in amazement, my jaw dropping as I got out of the car. Their home was huge!

It stood three stories tall and looked as though it had once been white, but over the years the color had faded and yellowed, resulting in a wonderful cream color. I could see a porch wrapping around the entire house. The house had been built in a clearing outside of town, deep in the woods a few miles and it reeked of time. This home had not been built recently, but years and years ago. How long had it been here, hidden away, waiting for someone to call it home again?

"Are you coming inside?" Alice called back at me, standing at the front door. I stopped gawking at the house, hurrying over to her and entering the mansion; there was no other word to describe it.

I entered into a space that covered nearly the entire house. It looked as if there had once been several rooms, but all the walls had been torn down, leaving only the ones necessary to hold up the second and third story. The entire southern wall had been replaced with floor to ceiling windows and overlooked the river beyond. I stood just inside the door, rooted to my spot as warmth and tranquility seeped into me.

I took a step towards the windows, wanting to appreciate the view, but Carlisle greeted me at that moment, walking forward and giving me a hug. "Bella."

"Carlisle," I breathed, hugging him back. He'd once been a wonderful friend to me and I looked forward to renewing that friendship. Stepping back, I gave a small laugh, holding up my wrist. "I sprained it, I think. It doesn't feel broken."

"Sit down and I'll check," he laughed, leading me over to the couch to sit down. His cold hands felt wonderful on my injury and I sighed in contentment. At this moment he was my personal ice cube, numbing the throbbing I felt. "Esme, dear, will you bring some ice please?"

"You could hold my wrist the entire time," I teased, mourning the loss of his cold hand when he finished his examination, moving to stand in front of the windows.

"You are correct; merely a sprain. Thank you, Esme," Carlisle smiled at the woman handing me a bag of ice, which I took gratefully, putting it on my wrist. "Bella, meet Esme, my mate."

"Hello, Bella," Esme greeted me, moving to stand next to Carlisle. She had caramel hair that billowed around a heart shaped face and stood a few inches taller than I did, but she had more curves than Alice or Rosalie. Her smile contained the same warmth I'd felt upon entering the house and as I stared at her butterscotch eyes, I knew they'd once been the same shade of brown as my own, sparkling with life and laughter. I blatantly stared at her familiar face, picturing her with hair the color of a ripe strawberry.

Faces flitted through my mind, but I could find the one I wanted. The one I just knew would have the overall shape of Esme's face, angle of her nose, the same lips, currently in a puzzled frown, everything.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle inquired, breaking my concentration.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Simply…" What was I doing? For that matter, how did I explain it? I shook my head instead, choosing to glance around the room. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the loveseat nearby, Jasper also stood in front of the windows, and Alice had sat down on the couch near me.

"So, how do you know what we are?" she blurted out, obviously wanting to get the conversation started.

"Reincarnation."

"Huh?" she brilliantly said, obviously not expecting that answer.

"Reincarnation; dying and being born again?" I pressed, looking at her.

"I know what it is. I don't understand how."

I shifted my attention back to Jasper, standing not far from Carlisle and Esme, his eyes a burnt sienna in color, feet apart slightly, and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Solider?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him and standing up.

"Civil War, ma'am," he replied in the same southern drawl, only his voice was huskier than I'd heard it in the cafeteria. I nodded in response.

"Do you believe reincarnation is possible, Alice?" I murmured, moving to the windows. The trees and snow disappeared from my vision, replaced by thousands of scenes in my mind. Different places I'd been and lived. One never staying long before changing to the next.

"It's possible, I suppose," she answered.

"You're a vampire. How can you not believe? Surely you don't think vampires are the only supernatural being around?"

"When you put it that way, then, yes, I guess I would have to say it is possible."

A song I'd once heard started playing in my mind and I sang along. "Something so big I can't understand, from trying to I would go mad. So I hurry back to little earth, for another life, another birth. Another life, another birth…"

"Wait a damn minute," Rosalie snarled, interrupting me and standing up herself. She truly was statuesque. "You're telling us that you've been reincarnated?"

I didn't say a word, simply stared at her.

"Bullshit!" she hissed, glaring at me, one hand on her hip. I looked at the others to see their response. Alice had tilted her head to the side, a curious expression on her face. Emmett sat admiring Rosalie with desire evident in his eyes. Carlisle, his arm around Esme, shrugged at me. He knew the story already. Esme appeared curious and baffled. I knew Esme. Who had she been?

A low growling broke my concentration and it took me a moment to realize it was coming from Jasper and directed at Rosalie.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk rationally," Carlisle suggested, leading Esme to the couch and sitting down with her. Jasper remained where he was and Emmett pulled Rosalie into his lap. Jasper stopped growling.

"I'm not sure I'm understanding. How does reincarnation tell you we're vampires?" Esme inquired, gazing at me.

"My last life ended at the hands of a vampire. I put the pieces together." I returned my gaze to the window, seeing Japan beyond and trying not to remember that day again. Comfort. I longed for the comfort Renee would've been able to give me, even if she didn't know why. But, that would be happening again.

"Bullshit," Rosalie hissed once more.

"Shut up, Rose!" Alice snarled.

"You're telling me you believe this cock and bull story?" Rosalie demanded of Alice

**(Jasper's POV)**

Jasper stood stoically in front of the windows, watching the drama unfold before him. He tried to use the girl's emotions to judge her truthfulness, but everything he felt said she believed her own story. He could feel no deceit coming from her.

_She has a name. Isabella._ The Major whispered, wanting out of the restraints Jasper kept him under.

_I don't care. _Jasper responded, not wanting an attachment to a mate. After the Southern Wars and Maria, he'd been very happy to cage the Major and live the quiet lifestyle offered by the Cullens.

_She's ours. Stop fighting it._

_Shut up._

"She may have been reincarnated, but there's no name way she remembers!" Rosalie growled. "I'll end her now and save us the hassle of dealing with her."

Rosalie stood back up, moving to make good on her threat. Jasper knew it would solve the issue of a connection with her, and didn't mind supporting Rosalie in that idea, but the Major apparently didn't agree. Why he didn't understand that the girl knew they weren't human and had become a liability to their existence, no matter the guarantees made by Carlisle about her keeping quiet, eluded Jasper. However, before Rosalie could move, Jasper stood in front of the girl, growling low in his chest. Regardless of his desires for her death, the Major had staked a claim and truthfully, something about the girl struck a chord in Jasper as well, though he'd fight tooth and nail against it.

_Mine! Mine!_ The Major roared, demanding to be released, but Jasper held tight, allowing him the need to protect, but refusing to give him a chance to claim. Jasper would protect her from himself as well as Rosalie. Rosalie stepped back, seeing the change within Jasper and knowing better than to mess with the Major.

"Adela!" the girl blurted out, causing everyone to look at her, even Jasper. "That's who you remind me of. Aunt Adela."

"Who?" Esme finally voiced the question Jasper was certain was on everyone's mind.

"You," the girl whispered.

_Isabella!_

"I admit I'm completely baffled, Bella," Carlisle commented, holding Esme close.

"Henry the Eighth. It was during Henry the Eighth's reign. Something happened. My parents died. My mother had a sister, Adela. She… She took me into her home and raised me. I remember warmth. She had this warmth to her that saturated our tiny house. I'd go inside and want to hug her. She loved with her whole heart." Jasper had turned to look at the girl, who stared at Esme in awe right now. "Esme, if your hair were red like a ripe strawberry, you'd be Adela's twin."

"Oh, this is rich! Now you're telling us you lived during the time of Henry the Eighth? No fuckin' way! You're human. This is bull _crap_. No one remembers passed lives."

"Bella, maybe it would be better if you started at the beginning of your story. All this jumping around is a, tad, confusing," Esme suggested, curiosity radiating off her.

"We need Edward here," Rosalie grumped. "He'd tell us if she were bat shit crazy or not."

"I don't think he'll be any help, Rose," Alice told her, but kept looking at where Jasper stood slightly in front of the girl.

_We could find out. Bite her. We'll know._

_Will you. Shut. Up._

_No. She is ours. Will be ours. Let me have her!_

Jasper felt his control slipping at the Major's pushing. He. Would. Not. Give. In. He didn't need a mate. His life was fine as it was.

_Liar._

He sensed the girl's movement and automatically shifted to keep her behind him, away from the threat that he viewed in Rosalie.

_See? You protect her._

_Outside of claiming her, what will it take to shut you up?_

_Claim her._

Jasper internally growled at the Major, but didn't move, either away from her or to claim her.

"Is there a reason I can't return to the couch to sit?" the girl queried, sounding irritated.

"No."

Jasper moved away from her, allowing her to pass and resume sitting on the couch. She'd obviously started forming a friendship with Alice, as she sat down close to her and allowed Alice to hold her hand.

"I think telling us everything from the top would help greatly. Carlisle seems to be aware of some of it, but I'm sure we all have questions. Minus Rosalie's disbelief."

Rose snorted, yelping when Emmett smacked her ass, growling, "Behave."

"Em, this is-"

"Be. Have. You're being rude and I'd much prefer to deal with Jasper as Jasper right now," Emmett whispered too low for the girl to hear, but Rosalie apparently got the picture as she glared at her mate and zipped her mouth.

"I have the feeling I'm missing something," the girl commented, looking at everyone.

"You are, but it's nothing you need to worry about right now. When the time is right, you'll get clued in."

"If my life wasn't enough of a soap opera."

"You're life is fine, Bella. You'll be fine. We'll be great friends. I'm so curious about your lives and if people would shut up you could tell us. I really wish you would tell us."

"Alright. The beginning, huh? Well, that would be Egypt's Fourth Dynasty."


	5. Chapter 5

Not SM, yada, yada.

Beta Replace: 26 May 2013, beta Xo Bella Italiana oX

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(BPOV)**

"I am and always will be, first and foremost, Tadinanefer. Born during Egypt's Fourth Dynasty, I was either lucky or unlucky, depending on how you want to look at it, to catch the eye of the Pharaoh Khufu. He made me a consort and I bore him a son." I paused, thinking of the sands along the Nile and of the child I'd lost. "Not everyone in the palace liked me. Another consort was never shy in her jealousy. One day as I sat in my room with my son, telling him a story, she entered. She hadn't borne Khufu any children and I had given him a son. This gave me far more favor then she and it was favor she wanted."

"What happened?" Alice breathed, clearly enraptured.

"She charmed a couple guards to help her, entered my room, forced me to watch as she killed my son and then she killed me. I hope she was likewise killed for destroying such innocence!"

I grasped Alice's hand tightly, blinking away the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. I wished I could remember the other consorts name to find out what had happened to her.

"Sometime later I opened my eyes, confused. What I remembered didn't match what I thought I should see. I was a child and I didn't understand. I had memories of being killed, yet there I stood alive, and in Greece. I would tell my mother stories about my Egyptian life, until she told me to stop telling them. I grew up and dedicated myself to Athena, becoming one of her priestess and serving in her temple. I never spoke of my memories to anyone else and eventually convinced myself they were just stories, even though I felt differently."

Rose snorted, but kept quiet, not saying a word.

"More years passed and more lives went by, confusing me more, until I woke a child in India. Reincarnation. Everything suddenly became clear. What I saw in my mind weren't vivid stories, they were my past lives. All through the years I'd been reborn again and again and somehow remembered each one."

"Reincarnation? Really?" Rosalie scoffed, still not believing me.

"Rosalie, it's true," Carlisle came to my defense.

"How do you know?" Rosalie pushed and I had the distinct feeling she was determined not to believe me. "Jasper?"

"I get nothing to suggest she's lying," Jasper responded, causing me to stare at him. What the hell was he talking about?

Carlisle apparently saw my expression. "Jasper has the gift of empathy."

"Gift? Like a power?" I clarified.

"Yes. He can feel emotions and control them if he wants," Carlisle said.

"Any other 'gifts'?" I tossed out.

"I see the future!" Alice supplied, smiling. "And Edward can read minds."

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth biting on it, nodding.

"How many lives do you remember?" Esme spoke up, her curiosity and interest as palpable as Alice's.

"Far too many. I try counting them, lose count or forget one and have to start over."

"You claim to know what we are because of a past life," Jasper directed at me, his tone demanding an answer.

"As I said, my last life ended at the hands of a vampire."

"How do we know you won't say anything?" Jasper stalked over to me, taking my chin between his finger and thumb, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were black, much like the vampire's and Edward's had been, but the fear I'd felt then wasn't present. I didn't see death in his eyes.

"Who would believe me?" I whispered, staring at him. "They'd probably lock me in an asylum for believing I'd been reincarnated and for claiming vampires exist to boot."

He stared at me, not saying a word.

"I'm not going to say anything," I persisted, almost pleading with him to believe me. "Please, believe me."

"Pardon Jasper. He's got somewhat of a dual personality," Alice interjected.

"Be quiet, Alice!" Jasper hissed, causing me to flinch, but not go anywhere since he still held my chin.

"Jasper! I am still head of this coven," Carlisle stood, stepping close to Jasper. "Bella is telling the truth. She can tell me the exact last words she spoke when I tried to save her in that life."

"How do you know someone didn't just tell those words to her?" Rosalie sneered, taking a step towards the couch. Jasper reacted quickly, releasing my chin and spinning to face Rosalie, his stance clearly saying he was protecting me from her. They were making my head spin.

"Because there was no one around for miles when she died. No one to hear or tell her what she'd said. And it happened in 1905. Had anyone been there, they'd be dead or nearly at this point in time," Carlisle spoke quietly, watching Jasper's stance in front of me.

"What did she say then?" Rosalie demanded.

"あなたはゆきのようにかがやき. You sparkle like the snow," I whispered, turning my head to look at the snow covered grounds framed within the windows.

"Carlisle?"

"She's telling the truth," Carlisle confirmed.

I shifted, intending to get up and return to the windows, but Jasper spun around and grasped arm.

"Don't move," he hissed, staring down at me.

I squinted up at him in confusion before demanding, "What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"If you value your life, you'll stay put," he answered, not answering my question. I tried to move out of his grasp, but it caused him to hold tighter. At this rate, I'd achieve a hand shaped bruise and nothing else. What about him drew me to him?

"Jasper…" Alice murmured, placing her hand on his arm. "She's-"

"I know what she is, Alice," Jasper cut in, turning his head to look at her. "That doesn't mean I have to accept it though."

"You might want to." Alice wrapped her arm around my waist. "She's going to be my best friend. You can't do anything to her!"

Jasper released my arm with a growl, running his other hand through is hair.

"Alice, really, what is going on?" I questioned, looking about the room in utter confusion. What had started out with them wanting to know how I knew they were vampires had turned into something else and I had no clue what.

"I'll say it again. This is a bunch of bullshit!" Rosalie snarled, storming out of the room, Emmett getting up and following her.

"Look, this is…" I paused, not sure what it was. "Carlisle, I'd like to go home now."

"Of course, Bella. Jasper, let her go," Carlisle spoke, moving towards me. Jasper listened and returned to his spot before the windows, both hands now in his hair, looking like he was holding his head.

I stood, smiling at Alice and Esme, before taking the hand Carlisle held out to me. "Esme, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, Bella," Esme smiled at me, standing up and hugging me. I melted into her, thinking of Adela and happy that in some way I had her back in my life. I had dearly loved my Aunt.

Carlisle lead me out to a black car, running off for a moment before returning with my backpack.

"Thank you," I smiled, setting the bag at my feet.

"I'm sorry about how things went back there, Bella," he apologized, starting the car.

"It's all right, Carlisle. I didn't really expect them to believe me."

"I believe Rosalie and Jasper are the only ones who doubt you."

I didn't respond, unsure of what to say. "What's wrong with Jasper?"

"Jasper lived a hard life after he was turned. He's got a double personality. It's something you will have to ask him about."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Carlisle, I am glad to have you back in my life. You were a great friend to Elisabeth and I'd like for you to be a friend to me, as well."

"Bella, I would be honored to have you back in my life. Alice would love to have you in our lives, as well. She seems to be very taken with you. Here you are."

I opened the car door. "Thank you for the ride, Carlisle."

"You're welcome."

I grabbed my bag, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind me. Carlisle remained parked until I disappeared into the house.

I'd seen the cruiser in the drive, so it didn't shock me when Charlie called out, "Bells! That you?"

"Yes, Dad," I answered, setting my bag at the foot of the stairs and heading into the living room.

"Where'd you head off to?"

"The Cullens. I'm making friends with Alice," I smiled, sitting down on the couch. "She's really nice."

"I'm glad, Bells," Charlie commented, looking at me. "After what happened in Arizona, I was a bit worried."

"I know. I'm doing okay, though," I told him. He remained quiet and I got up, heading into the kitchen. Once more, Charlie had ordered pizza; I really needed to start cooking. I grabbed a couple slices, taking them with me upstairs, snatching my backpack on the way.

I slept terribly that night, tossing and turning as I thought over what had gone on at the Cullen's place, especially my reaction to Jasper. His dominance had certainly angered me, but at the same time had been oddly arousing. Something about him called to me and at this point, I didn't understand it. All my thoughts achieved was me getting up late the next morning, causing me to rush to get ready for school, a challenge with my sore wrist.

Skipping breakfast, I dashed outside, locking up and hurrying down the porch steps, tripping on the bottom one. I braced myself, fully expecting to face plant with the ground. I was shocked when arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me from meeting the ground.

"Careful, darlin'," a husky, southern voice whispered in my ear, setting me upright and taking my bag.

"I have a close relationship with the ground," I joked breathlessly, a shiver going down my spine. "You had grey eyes once."

"Did I now?" Jasper inquired, his eyes darting between my lips and eyes. "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

I followed behind him, somewhat dazed, as he headed off towards the Volvo, opening the front passenger door for me and shutting it once I was in, before getting in behind me. Alice sat behind the wheel.

"Edward's baby. I'm the only other person allowed to drive," Alice explained, taking off. At least with her speeding we wouldn't be too late.

"Should I expect this daily?" I inquired, staring at her.

"The rest of the week, at least. Edward will be back this weekend," she answered turning into the school parking lot and parking next to Rosalie's car.

Jasper got out quickly, opening my door for me before I had the chance. I gazed up at him, smiling in thanks, before taking my backpack and heading off to my first class.

The gossip chain went into full gear over my arrival with Alice again, in addition to Jasper. Angela seemed to be the only person who didn't care and her quiet presence felt nice, compared to Jessica's need to question me about everything that was going on and Lauren's jealousy.

"Hey, Little Immortal!" Emmett's voice greeted me as I left the library to head to lunch.

"Little Immortal? Could you have come up with something better?" I questioned, turning to look at him.

"I suppose I could call you Little Fairy."

"That implies that fairies are big, which they aren't," I corrected him, heading off towards the cafeteria.

"Little Immortal, then," he laughed, revealing dimples. He jogged closely, whispering, "You know, because of the reincarnation."

"Faes are immortal," I informed him.

"Little Fae," he said quietly, seeming to mull it over, causing me to stop and gawk at him. Someone had once called me that, in a very similar tone.

_"Why Little Fae?"_

_"You have an ethereal beauty to you that reminds me of the Fae. Tis a compliment."_

"Bella?" Alice's voice cut into my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I…" I shook my head and kept walking, every step saying: Little Fae, Little Fae.

"You'll be sitting with us again," Emmett announced, opening the cafeteria door and steering me towards what the school dubbed the Cullen table. Jasper stood behind the free chair, pulling it out for me to sit down.

"Thanks," I told him, watching Emmett leave to get lunch. Jasper took the seat between Rosalie and me.

"You're welcome, darlin'," he answered with the same husky tone I'd heard in his voice this morning.

No one said a word until Emmett returned with a tray of food.

"Carlisle said you need to eat more than an apple for lunch," he announced setting a salad in front of me.

"I'll take the hamburger," I told him, grabbing it off the tray. "Missed breakfast."

"Okay." Emmett finished handing out the food. "So, Little Fae, you coming over today?"

Jasper's brow furrowed for a moment and I figured he felt the pain that had sliced through me at the nickname. Who?

_"Ah, no matter what, you'll always be my Little Fae."_

"Mm, probably not," I answered, taking a bite of the hamburger. Ugh. It tasted like cardboard. Sighing I set it down and slid it over to Alice, who in turn gave me the piece of pizza she had.

"Why not?" Emmett pouted.

"I can't come over every day. I do have stuff to do," I told him.

"Little Fae hurts you? Why?" Jasper demanded the husky tone to his voice gone, leaning back in his chair.

"Someone used to call me that," I mused.

_ "Little Fae! Little Fae! Where are ya, Little Fae?"_

_ Giggling. "Why Little Fae? I'm no Fae."_

_ "Tis true you are no Fae, but you do have an ethereal beauty to ya. An ethereal beauty that reminds me of the Fae. Tis a compliment. Da is back. Do ya wanna hide his slippers?"_

_ "Aye!" Giggling._

"I want to hear about all your lives!" Alice gushed, her eyes sparkling.

"Who?" Jasper blurted out.

"Huh?" Well that was eloquent.

"Who called you Little Fae?" he clarified.

"I don't…"

_ "I'll be back soon, Little Fae. Doona worry."_

"You didn't come back though. Where did you go?" I muttered staring at the pizza as though it could give me an answer. Think Bella! Think! Who hid father's slippers with you? Poured water over the battlements?

"She's insane, Alice," Rosalie gripped.

"Lay off her, Rose. She looks like she's up for a good prank," Emmett defended me.

"Sorry, Ferg, that ship sailed a long time ago."

No one said anything and I glanced around the table.

"Who's Ferg?" Alice inquired.

"Fergus?" I questioned as the memories bombarded me. Fergus. He'd been the one to name me Little Fae.

"You called Emmett Ferg," Alice explained.

I started laughing, picturing Fergus in my head. Remembering his curly brown hair, baby blue eyes, and the dimples that showed when he smiled or laughed. "He was my brother. He was massive, much like Emmett. So strong from all the sword fighting, but a puppy inside. He had such a sense of humor. Come to think of it, Emmett could be an exact replica. What color were you eyes?"

"He had blue eyes," Rosalie informed me in a tone that suggested she thought me a dimwitted child.

"And you like a good prank," I murmured.

"Don't encourage him," Rosalie snapped, eyes flashing.

"Rose!" Jasper hissed, the huskiness back in his voice. Someone was really going to have to explain it to me.

"'xcuse me," I muttered, standing up and running from the cafeteria, ignoring Alice calling my name. _Shit, shit, shit_! Why did my past have to catch up to me? Outside of Carlisle, I'd never run into anyone from a prior life. Why now? Why? Why? Why?

Nothing felt as if it were making sense. Adela, Esme, Fergus, Emmett. Did it mean that at some point in my life, I'd met Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper while they were human? And if yes, when? Where?

Stopping at the Biology room, I leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily. It felt like in the past couple months my life had turned upside down and I wasn't prepared to deal with any of it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not now, nor have I ever been SM. Pity. But, I'm having a lot of fun playing with her creations!

This idea is 100% mine. As far as I know. I've never entered another reincarnation story like this where everything is remembered. I could be wrong of course.

Beta Replace: 6 June 2013, beta Xo Bella Italiana oX

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** (EPOV)**

"Alice…" Edward growled, staring down at his mate, as they sat on the couch. "Explain to me why we're waiting for Carlisle to return with your friend instead of me taking you off for the weekend?"

"Because you were the idiot who didn't listen," Alice responded sweetly, looking up at him. "I told you all would be fine. Showed you even. But, no. You didn't listen and ran off. _You _disappeared for the week. This is your punishment."

_I'll punish you._ Edward thought, slipping into her mind and glaring when she snorted. He let his incisors out, leaning down to nip at her neck in retaliation.

_Don't you dare go he-man, macho man on me, Edward Masen._ Alice told him, giving him her own stink eye. _Males may be the dominate ones, but I'll be damned if you control me._

With a huff of annoyance, Edward held his hands up in surrender. Some battles weren't worth fighting. He knew there were some couples that were into domination and submission, but he and Alice had never gone that way. To the outside it appeared that Edward did run their relationship, but he and Alice knew that Alice was in charge. She had him wrapped around her pinky and Edward could find it in himself to complain.

He leaned back against the couch, pulling Alice closer into his embrace and bending down to nuzzle at her neck. _I'm sorry, Ali, sweetie. I missed you and want to apologize properly for not listening._

Alice nuzzled his neck, nipping at his neck lightly. _And renew our bond?_

_Fuck, yes_. Edward whispered in her mind as she bit him harder.

"Then fucking listen to me next time," she pouted, pulling away and standing up, crossing her arms. Heaving a sigh, Edward closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the couch. Alice didn't move and after a few moments, Edward reached out and pulled her back into his lap, needing to have her close. She curled up against him contently.

"I'm sorry, Ali."

"I know."

"Why am I here?" he inquired, opening his eyes to look around the room. Jasper stood in front of the windows hands clasped behind his back and Emmett sat on the loveseat, Rosalie curled up next to him. He could hear Esme in the kitchen.

"Because we need to know if Bella is bat shit crazy or not," Rosalie snarked, examining her nails. She squeaked when Emmett smacked her ass.

"Be nice," he ordered.

Edward raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"The chick believes in reincarnation; claims she lived past lives and can remember them."

"Rose…" Emmett growled.

"Rosie! I told you, it's true!" Alice came to the defense of her friend.

"I'm supposed to read her mind and find the truth?" Edward commented, pulling Alice closer to his chest. He hadn't gotten a read on her that day in class, so he wasn't sure he'd get one now.

"This is more for Rosie and Jasper's sake, since he won't blood bond with her if she's nuts," Alice chirped, snuggling against Edward and nuzzling his neck.

"And his monitoring of her emotions certainly didn't help, since she believes what she says to be true," Rosalie laughed, shaking her head.

"She'll be here all weekend," Alice threw out.

_This is my punishment, isn't it? To have to wait until next weekend._ Edward stared down at his pint size mate, who smiled sweetly at him, grinning.

Bella's scent hit Edward first, as she walked into the house. She smelled as sweet and heavenly as the first day. Like the strawberries and cream body spray Alice enjoyed. At that moment, Edward was very thankful for Alice's presence in his lap, keeping him from moving. The sound of her laughter reached his ears, as he tried finding her thoughts, getting the same result as the first day. Nothing. He heard nothing from her.

"Well?" Rosalie demanded, sitting up.

_Anything?_ Jasper thought, staring at Edward.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing. I can't hear a thing."

"SHIT!" Rosalie growled a moment before Bella walked into the room laughing. Alice jumped up, running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi, Alice," she laughed, hugging Edward's mate in return.

**(BPOV)**

I started giggling at Carlisle's story about Emmett's attempt at skydiving off the rough as we walked into the house and was still laughing as we walked into the living room. Before I could even look around, I felt Alice hugging me. At times it could still be startling how fast they moved.

"Hi, Alice," I told her, hugging back, continuing my laughing. She took my hand and led me over to the couch. I recognized the bronze haired vampire from the lunch room and vaguely from Biology. I hadn't a chance to get a good look at him then because his eyes had sent be spinning into my memories, but now, as I stared at him, I didn't try to hide it. Him, him I knew. I didn't know why I knew him immediately, just accepted that I did before yelling, "Fucking hell on a stick!"

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned as Esme came rushing into the room. "What's wrong?"

I turned, glaring at Alice and pointing to who I knew was Edward. "Alistair? You _fucking_ married Alistair?"

"Alistair? That's Edward," Alice responded, clearly baffled and having no clue where I was going with any of it.

"Of course, though. It all makes _perfect_ sense. Just perfect sense. I mean, heaven forbid that Fergus be anywhere but with Alistair. Where Fergus be, so is Alistair," I started pacing, continuing with my mumbling. "Never one without the other. No, no, no."

I felt like I was starting to lose my sanity. Rounding on Edward, I demanded, "Green eyes? Emerald green? Like the grass of Ireland, lush in the summer?"

"Yes, Edward had green eyes," Alice answered before Edward could, moving to sit on Edward's lap. I resumed my pacing, going from the window, along the full length of the couch, and back. I ran my hands into my hair, pulling slightly. Fuck this! My life had become a soap opera and all because of one. Damn. Fucking. Drunk. Driver.

Living with the memories in my head was one thing. I'd learned to deal with the flashes that came to me. To the scenes that ran randomly through my head, each life having in some way shaped current lives, because really, how could one remember all of those mistakes and not learn from them. No. That wasn't enough. _Now_ I had to run, well fall, in my cause, head first into the past. I had hoped that maybe if that were true, I'd get those that meant the most to me. After all, I had Adela back in Esme and Fergus in Emmett, but Alistair? He hadn't been dear to me. How did it come to be chosen who would be granted to me and who wouldn't?

"Who is Alistair?" Edward inquired, standing up and putting Alice back on the couch, before grabbing my hand to stop my pacing.

"Alistair was-" I started, only to be interrupted when Jasper growled, pulling me from Edward's grasp and shoving me behind his back and up against the wall near the fireplace. Sighing in annoyance, I finished, "-Fergus's best friend."

"And Fergus is?" Edward pushed, taking a couple steps back from Jasper, making me remember that there was something about Jasper I was not being clued in on.

"Fergus is Emmett. Emmett was Fergus. Emmett and Fergus are the same person in two different times!" I snapped in frustration, trying to get around Jasper, who refused to let me move.

"I'm lost," Edward admitted, looking at Alice.

"Reincarnation, Edward," Rosalie supplied.

"Alistair and Fergus are from past lives then?" Edward clarified.

"The same past life," I corrected.

"I was her brother as Fergus," Emmett grinned. "Right, Little Fae?"

"Yes," I sighed, stopping my attempts at getting around Jasper, instead peeking around his arm. "And he was Alistair. Your best friend. And…"

"And what?" Carlisle inquired softly, staring at me.

"And, Adela was very dear to me. So was Fergus. He protected me, kept me safe. As did Adela, in her own way. I thought… I thought that if I were getting them, then those who meant the most to me were coming back in some way."

"Why don't you think that anymore?' Carlisle moved to stand in front of the fireplace, pulling Esme with him.

I turned my head towards the windows. "He happened. Alistair, Edward, _whoever_, happened. I wasn't close to Alistair, but Fergus was. They were like two musketeers."

"What was Alistair to you?" I heard Alice say, as Rose added, "This should be good."

Wrapping my arms around my waist, I leaned back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "My husband."

The moment I finished speaking the word, Jasper resumed the growling he'd stopped, crouching low in front of me, which did give me the ability to easily see the rest of the room. He seemed focused on Edward.

Rosalie started laughing, standing up, and taking a step towards me, "This is good."

Jasper's attention immediately went to her, as he snarled at her, but she came no closer. I tried moving around Jasper, wanting away from the threat he posed, even if I knew it wasn't directed at me. He kept anticipating my moves, keeping me exactly where he'd put me, leaving me to debate if I could get over him, but that didn't seem very likely.

As I stared at his back, it hit me. If Alistair and Fergus were Emmett and Edward that meant…

"_Carrick_," I breathed softly. Jasper was Carrick. They'd all been inseparable, like the three musketeers. Why hadn't I realized it sooner? There couldn't be one without the other two. If I got Fergus and Carrick, two who had been important to me, then Alistair had to tag along. None of them seemed complete without the other two. All three had to be present, no less. I slid down the wall, sitting behind Jasper as memories assaulted me.

_Running through the courtyard, I searched for Fergus, tears streaming down my cheeks._

_"Litte Fae! What is wrong?" he asked, upon seeing me. I didn't answer, simply ran into his arms, crying. "Little Fae, talk ta me."_

_"He- Da-" I shook my head, unable to articulate at the moment._

_"Alistair! Carrick! Take over!" Fergus ordered, picking me up and heading over to his horse. I saw Alistair looking at me before I buried my face in Fergus's neck. Alistair probably knew what had upset me so._

_He set me on the saddle, mounting quickly behind me and sending Firebolt off into a run, straight out of the gate and towards the woods beyond._

_Once we were hidden from view, he slowed Firebolt to a walk. "What happened, Little Fae?"_

_"Da… Da told me… He… I donna wanna marry him!" I sobbed, holding onto Fergus._

_"Marry who?"_

_"Alistair!" I answered, feeling Firebolt stop. I looked around, seeing we'd reached the small, glistening pond hidden in the trees. The water shimmered in the sunlight._

_"What did Da tell ya?" Fergus dismounted, lifting me down._

_"That he'd made a deal with Alistair's da. We're to be married on Litha. It's a good match for me and for the family," I sniffed, sitting on the grass._

_"Why does this upset you?" Fergus inquired, sitting down next to me._

_"I want Carrick," I admitted softly the crush I'd had for years. "Da says Carrick is no for me, though."_

_"Little Fae, Kevina, Sister, Carrick is betrothed to another. Since birth. Da is right."_

_My heart crumbled at Fergus's words and I started sobbing. I'd fallen in love with Carrick and my life was to be chosen for me. It was no fair! Fergus pulled me into his lap and I cried till my eyes ran dry._

I didn't realize I'd started crying until Jasper's growling stopped and he spun around to face me, taking my chin in his hand and forcing me to look up at him. His eyes were black as coal, but instead of scaring me, I wanted to curl up against him and cry.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded softly, the husky tone in his voice.

"I didn't want Alistair. I wanted Carrick," I whispered, sniffling. Jasper's growling started up again. I looked into his eyes, seeing a distant look he'd sported before around me, though I hadn't given it much thought. Dual personality. "Who are you?"

He raised an eyebrow in answer. I sighed in annoyance.

"Your eyes. You're Jasper, but you're not, per say. You are, but you aren't. This is confusing."

"The Major," Emmett supplied, causing Jasper to look in his direction, though he kept hold of my chin. "He's either the Major right now, or fighting not to be the Major. Dudes got a personality disorder."

"Emmett…" Jasper hissed.

"Oh. Guess I'm not the only psycho then," I tried laughing, but it sounded forced even to my own ears.

"Do it, Jasper. Just do it!" Alice ordered, ignoring him as she danced over to me. "Jasper's past was rather rough. It created a second personality. His control is flimsy at best right now. Don't think too much about it."

"This is bullshit!" Rosalie suddenly screamed out, startlingly me. "Fucking bite her already, Major! If she's your damn mate as Alice says, you'll slide right into her head and we'll know the truth of the matter."

"Emmett! Control her!" Jasper snarled, releasing me and turning around to face Rosalie.

"ENOUGH!" I finally screamed. Everyone stopped, looking at me. I stood up, pointing at Jasper. "You! Get the hell away from me right now. You're pissing me off."

I turned towards Edward, "You! You stay where you are, you're fine."

I rounded on Rosalie, who stood smirking at me. "Shut your fat mouth before I find a way to shut it for you!"

Her eyes narrowed, but a growl from Jasper kept her in place and quiet.

I turned towards Alice, demanding, "Get me away from him!"

Alice didn't hesitate, picking me up and setting me halfway between Esme and Emmett.

Lastly, I looked at Emmett, my emotional overload coming to an end. "You, Fergus, Emmett, _whoever_ the fuck you are! I…" I sighed, my ranting dying down, tears blossoming in my eyes again. "I'd like my brother to hug me."

Before I could say another word, Emmett had me wrapped in his arms, whispering in the same tone as Fergus once did, "Little Fae…"

The comfort I'd always found in Fergus's arms ran through me, soothing my ragged emotions. Everything was getting to be a bit much, so many things being thrown at me and I didn't know where to go with any of it, especially since I'd barely starting coping with what had happened in Arizona.

Jasper apparently took offense to Emmett's hugging me, as it took him only seconds to snatch me out of Emmett's arms. I found myself clinging to Jasper's back, glaring down at his head and deciding I needed a baseball bat.

"Here, Bella." I took the bat Alice handed to me, curious. "Clairvoyant, remember?"

I blinked for a moment, remembering that she had mentioned something about seeing the future before muttering, "Right."

"And remember, Edward reads thoughts, but can't read yours," Alice continued on as I brought the bat down on Jasper's very irritating head.

The room went silent and the phrase 'silent as the grave,' floated through my mind as I stared at the broken bat I held in my hand. Vampires had really hard heads.

"Did you just hit me?" Jasper snarled, setting me down and spinning around to glare at me.

I glared right back, straightening my shoulders. _I was not afraid. I was not afraid._ "Yes."

_I was not -_ _I was petrified_, I thought, a small squeak escaping as Jasper turned me around, pulling me to him, my back to his chest, his head bent down, his teeth at my throat.

_I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid._

My breathing picked up, belaying the mantra I kept chanting in my head. I could feel how sharp his incisors were. They'd cut through my flesh like a hot knife through butter. My heart racing, I wondered what he'd do. I tried stilling my movements, without luck, my muscles trembling in protest. Yet, even as I felt myself caged within his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, keeping my arms locked to my sides, in some far off part in my mind, it felt right. I liked it; _enjoyed_ how he held me. _Wanted _him to bite down. And that terrified me even more.

As quickly as he'd caged me to him, he released me, letting me fall to the floor as a slight breeze of wind told me he'd left. A hole start blossoming in my heart at his departure and the world started collapsing in on itself once more, as much as it had the day I gotten the news about Renee. In such a short time, Jasper had altered me in some fashion and I didn't know how.

Before I completely crumpled to the floor, Esme was at my side, her arms wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me to her, rocking me. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I see what you mean by split personality," I tried joking before breaking out in tears and sobbing. I wanted to ask where he'd gone, but knew in my heart, without help from anyone, that he'd left and wouldn't be returning anytime soon, if ever.

Esme held me, letting me vent my emotions, not even Rosalie's comment of, "He'd be all over her like white on rice if she weren't bat shit crazy," could make things worse, since the world already felt like it had ended.

* * *

It once was that I didn't ask for reviews. I figured if you wanted to review you would. I was happy seeing the read count go up. But, now I find I'm more and more curious, so if you would please...

See that box for a review? Please fill it out! I'd love to hear what you think. What you like, what you don't. Suggestions, questions, etc.

Also, there's a poll on my page for anyone reading this story, if you'd so kindly take it.

I started laughing, picturing Fergus in my head. Remembering his curly brown hair, baby blue eyes, and the dimples that showed when he smiled or laughed. "He was my brother. He was massive, much like Emmett. So strong from all the sword fighting, but a puppy inside. He had such a sense of humor. Come to think of it, Emmett could be an exact replica. What color were you eyes?"

"He had blue eyes," Rosalie informed me in a tone that suggested she thought me a dimwitted child.

"And you like a good prank," I murmured.

"Don't encourage him," Rosalie snapped, eyes flashing.

"Rose!" Jasper hissed, the huskiness back in his voice. Someone was really going to have to explain it to me.

"'xcuse me," I muttered, standing up and running from the cafeteria, ignoring Alice calling my name. _Shit, shit, shit_! Why did my past have to catch up to me? Outside of Carlisle, I'd never run into anyone from a prior life. Why now? Why? Why? Why?

Nothing felt as if it were making sense. Adela, Esme, Fergus, Emmett. Did it mean that at some point in my life, I'd met Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper while they were human? And if yes, when? Where?

Stopping at the Biology room, I leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily. It felt like in the past couple months my life had turned upside down and I wasn't prepared to deal with any of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Not SM

This feels rushed to me, but oh well. I'm not purposely setting out for cliffhangers, if there are any. It's more I end the chapter where it feels right.

PLEASE READ ABOUT POLL AT END!

* * *

BPOV

The next month passed slowly. Alice continued picking me up for school, only Edward was added to the mix and he drove. I had accepted that he'd once been Alister and after some awkwardness about being around him, since in a past life we'd seen each other nude, and I was fairly certain he looked the same, I finally settled into a nice friendship with him. After all, I'd looked different when he'd seen me.

Emmett had taken to being my brother with great enjoyment, which pissed Rosalie off. Charlie had been thrilled that I'd made friends and told me that as long as I kept up with my schoolwork and got good grades; I could spend as much time as I wanted with the Cullens. An offer Alice fully took him up on, which was why I sat in their living room watching Emmett and Edward play Halo as Alice played with my hair.

The one thing I didn't understand was why a crippling pain had taken residence in my chest. Ever since Jasper had disappeared a month ago, an ache had been growing. It wasn't the same ache I'd been feeling, either. It was new and foreign. I hadn't said anything to anyone about it, though others seemed aware of it. Charlie was cautious around me and Alice and taken to giving me funny looks, making me think there was more to the pain than I released. I'd dug out my shimasen, hoping music would help, but it hadn't. If anything it had made it worse, since I kept wishing for someone to be there to listen, but couldn't figure out who I wanted there.

"Bella?" Alice's voice cut through my thoughts and I turned my head to look at her, seeing Jasper standing in the entrance way. I felt my eyes widen and I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, the pain I'd been feeling slowly ebbing away as the world felt right again.

"Jasper Whitlock! What were you thinking disappearing like that? Do you have any idea how worried we were? Why didn't you answer your phone?" Esme exclaimed going up to Jasper and hugging him, Carlisle trailing behind her. I always found it intriguing how close each mate stayed to their mate. Where one was, the other usually wasn't far behind. Expect when they had to be, like in school or Carlisle going to work.

"Sorry, Esme," Jasper drawled, hugging her back. "I lost my phone."

"He broke it, actually," Alice informed Esme. She'd been with me when she'd had a vision of his decision and then ranted about him being unreachable for who knew how long, which would create some sort of problem that I never figured out.

"Hmm…" Esme stepped back, glaring up at him.

"Halo?" Emmett inquired, acting as if Jasper disappearing were an everyday occurrence. From what I'd gathered about his past, it seemed like it might be a frequent event.

"Is your head still up your ass?" Alice demanded and Edward hissed, "Alice!"

"What, Edward? He's being a dick and you know it," she retorted. Alice really did rule their relationship, but only because Edward loved her too much to change it. As long as Alice was happy, Edward didn't care what she was doing as long as her safety wasn't at issue.

"I think it's best I go home, now," I commented, standing up.

"Bella, please, stay," Alice begged, standing as well.

"You're home. Will you bite her already? I'd like to know how crazy she is," Rosalie inquired, coming in from outside. She'd probably been working on the cars.

"Quit being a bitch, Rosalie," Alice said, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"It's alright, Alice. When I last saw her as Nowfaleena, she was even bitchier. All because she had the perfect life and wanted to lord it over her poor, sterile sister," I gripped.

"Nowfaleena? Who the fuck is that?" Rosalie demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. I stared at her in confusion. "You called me Nowfaleena."

Oh! Oh. I started laughing, the first real laugh in the last month. "Nowfaleena was my older sister in India. She married and had many children."

"Didn't you?" Esme walked over and sat on the couch next to where I stood.

"No. I only gave birth to my son, Aapep. Alister and I never even had children, though he had a son with the maid."

I sat down next to Esme, leaning into her.

"In all my lives since, I've been unable to give birth to another child. If I managed to get pregnant, I never carried the baby to term. Or it was stillborn. Nowfaleena watched me bury three babies and miscarry two others. She was a bitch. She believed that because she was doing her duty as a wife she was superior to me."

"If you were anything like you are now then, you deserved it. Drop this charade. You've probably researched all these names waiting to pop one out," Rosalie hissed before finding herself slammed up against the wall by Jasper. Whatever he told her was too fast for my ears, but the look on Rosalie's face told me it wasn't good.

"Outside!" Esme yelled as Emmett slammed into Jasper, removing his hold on Rosalie.

"Not the piano!" Edward screamed, running over to Emmett and Jasper and managing to get them directed towards the outside. I watched in fascination as they went through the door, not even bothering to open it with a loud crash.

"Carlisle," Esme pleaded, gesturing to the boys.

"I can do nothing, Esme. She threatened Bella. Jasper wasn't going to take that, no matter what he is trying to deny," Carlisle answered, moving to take Esme into his arms.

"I really think it's time I went home," I muttered to no one inparticular, since Alice had dashed outside after Edward and Rosalie had followed Emmett.

"I'd wait, Bella. I don't want you to accidently get caught in the middle of their fight," Carlisle said, looking down at me. I nodded in response and decided I'd go get something to drink. As I walked by the door, I glanced out it, seeing blurs fighting in the middle of the drive, as Alice and Rosalie stood nearby yelling. Shaking my head, I continued into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboards. Since I spent so much time here, Carlisle had made sure that the kitchen was kept stocked for me. I poured myself some orange juice before leaning against the counter and staring at the stove.

Esme had been my aunt. Emmett, my brother. Edward, my husband. Rosalie, my sister. Carlisle was currently unknown as was Alice. I had a feeling Alice had been a good friend though and Carlisle… Had no clue there. Taking a sip of my juice I pondered my lives. Friends. Which lives had I had really good friends in? I closed my eyes, trying to pull up every friend I could remember. This would take awhile.

"Bella?" Jasper spoke from behind me, my name sounding like a caress in his Texan drawl. It also startled me, causing me to drop my glass, which shattered on the tile floor around my feet. Somehow I managed to cut my foot as well. Before I could move, Jasper had blurred in front of me, lifted me up and set me on the counter and quickly cleaned up the spilt juice and glass shards.

I examined my foot, looking at the piece of glass that had lodged itself in my skin. I debated pulling it out, but never got the chance to actually do it. Jasper had left the room at some point and returned with Carlisle, who took my foot, examining it.

"It looks rather lodged in there. I'll get my bag," Carlisle mused, dashing off and returning in about a minute.

"That speed thing is nerve wracking sometimes. Have you ever tested yourself against light?" I asked, watching him. He looked up at me, brow raised. "What? You've never wondered if you're faster than the speed of light?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Bella, you have a piece of glass in your foot and you're cracking jokes?"

"Keeps my mind off the glass," I quipped, laughing.

"I'm going to take it out, I suggest you look away or close your eyes," Carlisle, holding a pair of tweezers, looked up at me.

Jasper took my chin in his hand and turned me to face him, which put me facing away from what Carlisle was doing to my foot. I gazed at Jasper's eyes, seeing they were coal black, but didn't remind me of the death eyes I'd seen before.

"Ow!" I gasped, trying to look, as I felt Carlisle remove the glass. Jasper's grip on my chin tightened, preventing me from moving. The scent of blood hit my nose, as the glass preventing the bleeding was removed.

"Stop!" Jasper hissed, his eyes darting towards Carlisle. I felt more than saw Carlisle move. Jasper released my chin and took my foot, licking over the cut. My eyes widened, though in shock or surprise I didn't know. His tongue burned slightly, but not enough to hurt. The sensation of his licking and… Sucking? Oh God. He was drinking my blood. At that moment it seemed the most logical thing in the world to faint.

JPOV

Jasper had spent the last month hiding in Maine, destroying his phone to ensure no one could contact him. He'd been trying to forget about the girl, who he refused to name to avoid a connection with her. A connection that seemed to already have developed when he wasn't looking.

He'd returned to Forks and stood in the trees surrounding the house for awhile, listening to what was happening in the house. He'd easily found the… Bella's… voice. A wave of pain had accompanied it, shocking Jasper. She'd been in pain when he left, but the pain she felt now went beyond that. What had happened to her?

Carlisle had eventually sensed his presence and came outside to talk.

"You have to make a choice, Jasper."

"Why?" Jasper had demanded, fully intending on disappearing again.

"You've been in too much contact with her already. She's feeling your absence."

Jasper hadn't wanted to believe him, but when he'd entered the house and seen her, felt up close what she was feeling, he'd had no choice. He had to make a choice. Bond with her or not.

Her injury had forced it on him. Carlisle had been about to clean the blood, but the scent of her, fruity, had hit his nose. He'd taken advantage of her injury to taste her, sealing the wound with his venom. Bella had taken the opportunity to faint and if Jasper hadn't caught her, she'd have fallen off the counter.

"Set her on the couch," Esme directed as Jasper carried her into the living room, sitting down with her in his lap. Esme shook her head as Carlisle came back with some smelling salts, holding them under her nose. Bella started stirring, moaning softly.

_Darlin', wake up._ Jasper whispered in her mind. Once the bond was finished, and she'd had his blood, she'd be able to actually speak in his mind as well. For now, he'd have to be in her mind to hear her response.

"Jasper?" she moaned, blinking and waving the smelling salts away.

_Yes._

_You're in my head_. "Oh gods."

"Don't faint again, Darlin'," Jasper whispered, running his finger down her cheek, watching as millions of memories started running through her mind.

He saw Carlisle sitting by a death bed. A vampire staring down at her. A wedding, were the groom did in fact look like Edward, causing Jasper to growl. Beyond Edward's shoulder he saw Emmett. That must have been Alister and Fergus. He saw himself standing next to Emmett. He saw Esme with redder hair, figuring that must be Bella's Aunt Adela that she'd spoke of. Jasper saw himself in many of her memories, showing him what must have been his past lives. She was telling the truth. She'd been born and died, only to be born again and she remembered each life.

"She's not lying, Rosalie," Jasper commented, helping Bella sit up.

"What?" Rosalie gapped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Everything she's said about reincarnation and her past lives. It's true."

"Great," Rosalie stormed out of the room, Emmett trailing behind her.

"I told you so," Alice hummed, sitting down next to Jasper and Bella. "Though how you could faint when he takes your blood is beyond me, Bella."

"Alice, last time a vampire took my blood, I died. I think fainting was a logical response," Bella calmly stated, sitting up straight, so she wasn't leaning against his chest. Jasper growled low in his chest and pulled her back against him.

_I'm treading a fine line between being Jasper and the Major, Darlin'. Do as I wish right now. _Bella shivered in response, but remained in place. Jasper remained in her mind, looking at her memories. She had a fondness for Fergus and often remembered him. Jasper could see how Emmett most likely had been Fergus, as the two were practically identical in looks and behavior. He growled in annoyance when he saw her memories of Rosalie, causing Bella to glance up at him. _Rosalie, Darlin'._

_This is weird, Jasper. Really weird._ Bella whispered, scrubbing her face with her hands.

_You'll get use to it._

"Alright, Jasper, since you're in her head. Did I really marry her?" Edward inquired, sitting down next to Alice and pulling her into his lap.

Jasper growled again, squeezing Bella towards him. "Yes and you look the same now as you did then."

"Oooo! Who was I?" Alice bounced in Edward's lap, though he took hold of her waist and stopped her, a look of pain crossing his face momentarily.

"I don't know," Bella replied. "I'm still searching for you and Carlisle as humans."

Jasper pulled out of Bella's mind, staring down at her. "How do you live with that daily? It's a wonder you don't talk about past lives more often."

"It's not easy, I assure you. Sometimes, it's downright exhausting," Bella chuckled, shifting on Jasper's lap for a moment.

"I still can't believe you fainted!" Alice laughed, looking at Bella. "You'll have to get used to it. Jasper will probably take your blood frequently now."

Apparently Bella had reached her limit of what she'd tolerate for the day, as she fainted, once more, in Jasper's arms.

* * *

I've had both camps way in. So I'm putting up a poll about a character with the power to restore ONE (1) life to anyone. Not all lives, only one. To that end I have a couple polls going on. Please weigh in!

Looking for a beta, if interested, contact me please!


End file.
